Welcome Home Soldier
by Lahey'sBabe1
Summary: Ethan decides to enlist in the Army...what ever will poor Danny do?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been three weeks since Ethan left for Afghanistan, and so far, Danny missed him like crazy. She repeatedly found herself mulling over Ethan's last words before he left.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Danny was standing in the living room as she looked out the window of their two-story house. She turned to face Ethan as he walked in. Ethan was dressed in his army greens and as he got closer, Danny could see **'MAHEALANI'** velcrowed upon his chest. She let out a deep sigh as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked, placing her hands on Ethan's chest. She saw the pain in his eyes. In the back of her mind, Danny knew the answer, but there was still a part of her that prayed Ethan had changed his mind.

Ethan sighed. "Unfortunately." He watched as Danny nodded her head and looked away. "Danny, hey, look at me." Ethan lifted Danny's chin; he could see the tears stinging her eyes as she tried to blink them away.

"Babe, you know if I had a choice, I'd choose not to go."

A tear rolled down Danny's cheek as she let out an exasperated sigh…"I know, I know."

Ethan pulled her close, never wanting to let her go. He stroked her hair as she sobbed onto his shoulder. He pulled back, wiping the tears from Danny's cheek.

"Hey, it won't be so bad; I'm only a phone call away and I'll write to you every day."

"Promise?" Danny asked

"I promise." Ethan looked at his watch; it was about time he started making his way to the airport. He picked up his bags and walked over to the door as Danny followed him out into the driveway. He threw his bags in the back and slammed the tailgate shut.

"I should really get going."

Danny shook her head in agreement trying to fight back the tears. Ethan pulled her close, cupping the sides of her face. His lips crashed into Danny's like a wave on the ocean.

"I love you Danny Mahealani."

"Love you more Eth."

Danny watched as Ethan hopped in the car. He buckled his seatbelt and started backing out of the driveway, looking in the rearview as his wife bid him goodbye. The scene eventually vanished as Ethan neared the airport; the tears spilling over his face and down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**END FLASHBACK**

Since then, Danny had talked to Ethan on a weekly basis. Sure there were times she wished she could simply talk to Ethan without any interruptions; but she wasn't complaining. One by one, the letters started coming in, most of them coming out of order; forcing Ethan to put a date on them. Danny loved seeing Ethan's letters in the mail. She'd rush home from work and run to the mailbox, anxious to see what Ethan had to say. Whenever she'd get a letter, she would curl up in bed with a glass of wine and read it out loud. It was soothing in a way, and she quickly found herself enjoying it.

The first letter she'd received came in the mail February 28th. She'd run into the house, poured herself a glass of wine and snuggled up in bed. Danny gave the letter a once-over and carefully opened it. She saw that Ethan had written on a couple pieces of notebook paper. The entry was dated February 25th, 2014. She thumbed through the pages and began reading out loud.

_ **Dear Danny,**_

_**Oh man, where to start, so much has been going on here. I've had P.T. ever since I arrived, the food is terrible, and I miss you so much. I wish I was there with you, in our bed, just the two of us. I can't exactly say (for confidential reasons) where I am; but just know that I'm in Afghanistan. It's so amazing how these third-world countries thrive in the world. It's so sad, and I thought we had it bad. I love you so much babe. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again; see you when I get home.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Eth**_

Danny skimmed over the letter once more and carefully placed it in her nightstand drawer. She looked at the time; it was 9 o'clock p.m. Danny walked into the kitchen, downed the remnants of her wine and placed the glass in the sink. She walked back into the bedroom, pulled out the letter and a few sheets of paper and began to write.

_**Ethan,**_

_**I'm glad you made it there safe and sound. Not much has been going on here. Since you left, the house has been quiet, too quiet and it scares the hell outta me. I miss waking up to the sound of your voice in the morning, I miss your smile, your eyes; damn, I miss you so much bae. I'm trying my best to keep busy to take my mind off things, but I'm failing miserably in the process. I'm so proud of you Ethan, always remember that. Be safe; I need my soldier to return home in one piece. I love you. **_

_**Danny**_

With that, Danny folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope. She put a stamp in the corner and wrote down the return address. She'd be sure to put the letter in the mailbox tomorrow so it could be on its way. Danny got up and walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a towel and turned on the shower, letting the water get warm. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. It felt so empty without Ethan. Fighting back the tears, Danny removed her clothes and hit the shower, letting the water run down her face as soap suds swirled down the drain. Once she was clean, she cut off the shower and slid back the door, stepping onto the rug to dry off.

Out of nowhere, a wave of nausea hit Danny like a blow to the face. She barely made it to the toilet when she vomited. She hovered there for a minute trying to catch her breath. When she did, she stood up, flushed the toilet, and looked in the mirror. _'What the hell was that all about,' _she wondered. _'Maybe it's just the flu; I have been feeling a little under the weather lately.' _Shrugging her shoulders, Danny dismissed the thought and turned on the tap. She despised the nasty taste she got after vomiting; it was like soap in the mouth. She wet her toothbrush, applied some toothpaste and brushed her teeth; eventually walking back into the bedroom. Danny put on a pair of boxers and one of Ethan's t-shirts. She loved Ethan's scent; it seemed to permeate the whole room. Once she was comfortable, she climbed into bed and cut off the lights; slowly drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day, Danny woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. It was 7:15 a.m., and she had to work today. She reached over, disabling the alarm and lay back down, looking at Ethan's side of the bed. Letting out a defeated sigh, Danny flipped back the covers and headed for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and went to the closet to find something to wear. She settled for a light blue shirt and a black pair of slacks. She grabbed a pair of heels and retrieved her coat from the closet. Danny glanced in the mirror, heading for the door. On her way out she grabbed the keys and the letter off the dresser and proceeded downstairs. In the kitchen, Danny pulled the orange juice from the fridge and poured a glass. She went to the cabinet and pulled out some oatmeal and popped it in the microwave. Two minutes later, she sat down at the table and began eating.

As she finished her breakfast, she got up and rinsed the bowl out, placing it in the sink. She headed for the door, stopping long enough to set the alarm. She walked outside and got into the car, pulling onto the main highway. Within 30 minutes, she'd arrived at the office. Danny worked as a financial consultant and had been with the office for more than two years; she loved what she did and she was good at it. She walked inside and sat down at her desk. There were a couple of pictures of her and Ethan on their honeymoon; but the one that stood out the most was the day she and Ethan got married.

**FLASHBACK**

The couple had gone on vacation to Hawaii and was walking on the beach. When Danny turned around, Ethan was on one knee holding a little black box in his hand. Danny's jaw dropped as her hands covered her mouth.

"Danny Mahealani, will you marry me," Ethan asked opening the box. Inside was a silver ring with diamond accents. Ethan looked at Danny who was still in a state of shock. After a minute or two, she came back to reality.

"I would love to marry you," she said, holding out her hand for Ethan to slide the band on. Danny stuck her hand out and admired the piece of jewelry from afar. _'Ethan did a really good job picking this out, it looks fantastic,' _she thought. She kissed her fiancé as they continued roaming the beach. Danny couldn't wait to tell everyone the news. As soon as they got back to the room, she began making phone calls. When she informed Lydia of the news, she was more than ecstatic and volunteered to plan the whole wedding. They'd invited all their friends and family and had their wedding on the beach; it had been a wonderful reception.

At the altar, Ethan skimmed the small crowd of guests. John and Melissa had come and were sitting towards the front along with Danny's mom and sister. A few chairs behind them were the Hales and next to them were Deaton and Ms. Morrell – even Chris Argent came. Ethan watched as their grooms and bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Lydia and Aiden were first, followed by Isaac and Allison, Scott and Kira, Stiles and Malia, and finally Boyd and Erica. A couple minutes later, Ethan could see Danny's father leading her down the aisle. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to his wife. Ethan and Danny exchanged rings and with a few words from the priest, they were married. Everything was perfect.

**END FLASHBACK**

Danny smiled at the picture as she leaned back in her chair. The date written on the picture was Saturday, Jun. 1st, 2013. She couldn't believe that she and Ethan had been married for a year now. She placed the picture back on the desk and logged into the computer.

The day seemed to drag on forever. When 5 o'clock rolled around, Danny literally bolted out of the building. She drove home and checked the mailbox but to her disappointment, there were no letters from Ethan. Feeling like a kicked puppy, she went inside, making her way to the bedroom. She threw down her bags and changed into something more comfortable, jumping into bed and cutting on the TV. There was some documentary on about World War II as Danny quickly changed the channel. She finally settled on Game of Thrones when she felt her eyes start to get heavy. As sleep came, she started to dream; but this wasn't just any dream; it was more like a nightmare.

Danny was somewhere unfamiliar. She could see people around her that looked to be going on about their normal lives. She was just about to ask someone her whereabouts when shots rang out. Danny saw soldiers flood into the town as she took cover inside an abandoned building. She wondered why they would shoot up a peaceful town like this for no reason. Outside, she could hear soldiers shouting and people screaming. When she popped her head out, she saw Ethan standing in his gear, weapon in hand. Danny called to him repeatedly, but there was no answer. She continued walking towards him, but something wasn't right. That's when Danny stopped dead in her tracks and watched in terror as Ethan was shot in the back and fell to his knees. Just then, Danny let out a blood-curdling scream; practically screaming herself awake.

She looked around the room, but there was nothing there. She flipped on the lamp and looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. _'This is ridiculous,' _she thought.She attempted to go back to sleep when she found herself running to the bathroom once again. She sat there until she was finished with her head hung over the toilet. Danny stood up and walked back into the bedroom. She would go see the doctor tomorrow; something just wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

It was the early part of March and a light snow covered the ground. Danny had driven to the doctor's office and was sitting in the waiting room. She'd picked up a magazine and thumbed through it just as the nurse called her back. After answering the nurse's basic questions pertaining to her health, she walked out and placed her chart on the door. Ten minutes later, Danny was greeted by her family doctor, Dr. McCall.

"So, what can we do for you today Mrs. Mahealani?"

"I think I've come down with the flu."

"What are your symptoms," Melissa asked.

"Well, I've been really nauseous and I've had these weird dreams; oh not to mention I can't stop eating," Danny replied.

"Hmm, why don't we do a blood test and see what we can find?"

"Sure," Danny said.

Within thirty minutes, Melissa came back with the results.

"Well Danny, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're pregnant."

"Get outta here, I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant."

"Apparently this says you are," Melissa said holding up the results. "Congratulations."

With that, she dismissed Danny and sent her on her way. Danny was still in utter disbelief as she sat in the car and stared out the windshield. She didn't know whether she should be happy that she was having a baby or scared to death because how the hell did this happen? She snapped out of her trance long enough to drive home. She walked inside and sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she came across Lydia's name and called her cell.

"This better be good; I was just about to get my morning facial," she snapped.

"Sorry to bother you Lyd, but I'm kinda freaking out here and I really needed someone to talk to."

"Oh, sure hun, what's up?"

"Lydia, I think I'm pregnant…"

"WHAATT!" she squealed. "How did this happen, well, I know how it happened; but how did this happen?"

Danny told her all about the nausea, the nightmares, and the doctor's visit.

"I don't know whether to be happy or terrified right now," Danny confessed.

"Have you told Ethan yet?"

"No, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the news too."

"Honey, you've gotta tell him sooner or later. If I know Ethan, I'm sure he'll make a great father."

"Thanks Lyd. Oh, and can you wait to tell the guys. I wanna make sure all systems are a go before I spill the beans."

"Sure hun, no prob."

She thanked Lydia for listening and hung up the phone. It was a little after noon when Danny went upstairs and looked in the mirror. She pulled up her shirt and puffed out her stomach. She just couldn't see herself being pregnant, but in the back of her mind she knew it was only a matter of time. Pretty soon she'd start to show, her back would ache and her feet would swell. Was she really ready for all that? She dismissed the thought and pulled her shirt back down. Danny sat on the bed, trying her hardest to remember the last time she and Ethan had had sex. _'Of course there was the honeymoon, but that was a year ago; it hadn't been that long.'_ As she thought harder, she began putting the pieces together – the two had had sex the day before Ethan was deployed.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**FLASHBACK**

Danny awoke early Friday morning to the sound of birds chirping outside. She looked over to find Ethan still asleep and went downstairs to start breakfast. She took out a pan and some pancake mix, then halved the bacon and put it in the microwave.

Upstairs, Ethan was awakened by the aroma of bacon in the air. He flipped back the covers and waited as his surroundings came into focus.

Downstairs, Danny was tending to the pancakes when she felt a pair of hands snake around her waist.

"Good morning love, how'd you sleep," Ethan crooned.

"I slept fine, I can't complain," Danny said. She proceeded to turn off the stove, putting the last pancake on a plate.

"It was because I was there wasn't it," Ethan asked.

Danny turned around and threw her arms around Ethan's neck – "yes, it was definitely because you were there," she said smiling. She leaned in to kiss Ethan. Their kiss was long and slow as Ethan's hands made their way to Danny's hips, resting on her ass. He could feel her smiling into their kiss as he squeezed his wife's ass. A moan escaped Danny's lips as Ethan picked her up and walked upstairs. Once they were in the room, Ethan placed Danny on the bed. He climbed on top and captured her lips in a kiss. This time there was an urgency in their kisses as they became rough and passionate.

Danny turned her head revealing her neck; she knew how much it turned Ethan on. He sucked at the skin there, a purple bruise making its way to the surface. He moved down and caught Danny's nipple between his teeth biting down, hard.

"Oh shit, Eth." Danny looked down and threw her head back watching her husband work. Ethan continued peppering kisses up and down the length of Danny's body. When he reached the brim of Danny's boxers, he slid them off, taking her underwear with it. Ethan couldn't help but stare at the woman in front of him. There was a mischievous look in his eyes as his lips curled into a smile.

"Like what you see," Danny asked.

Ethan nodded as he spread Danny's legs. He moved down and kissed her between her thighs, loving the sounds she made. He lapped at her labia and flicked her clit with his tongue. "Dammit Ethan." Danny huffed out. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he continued eating her out. Ethan slid a finger into her damp passage; she was so wet. Danny threw her head back, arching her back as Ethan added another finger. She started rutting her hips into Ethan's fingers, trying to get more of that wonderful friction, but he held her down. She could taste herself on Ethan's lips as they kissed. She sat up and ordered Ethan to lie on his back. Doing as he was told, Danny began kissing his body. She pulled off Ethan's pants and threw them across the room, immediately going down on him. Ethan watched as Danny sucked his cock, using her tongue as a weapon. Danny released Ethan's cock with a loud 'pop' when she tasted beads of pre-cum on her tongue.

"Jesus Danny," Ethan panted. "Turn around."

Ethan was fixed behind Danny as he began preparing her. He spread her cheeks and licked over the taught ring of muscle there receiving a moan from Danny. Ethan grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Slowly, he added a finger, scissoring into Danny. She couldn't stop squirming as he added another finger. She grabbed Ethan's hand, stopping him.

"Fuck bae, I'm too close for that."

With that, Danny lay on her back and spread her legs, inviting Ethan in. He squeezed some lube on his dick, positioning himself at Danny's entrance. He slowly pushed into Danny, careful not to hurt the human. He gave her time to adjust to his length.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Ethan picked up a steady pace as he thrust in and out of Danny. Danny wrapped her legs around Ethan's waist, holding him close. She arched her back as Ethan leaned down to kiss her neck. Danny whimpered at the feeling of Ethan on top of her. Danny was usually the dominant one, but it felt nice to let someone else take the reins for a while.

"Mmm yeah, right there babe."

Ethan increased his pace, pounding harder into Danny.

"Right there, right there; fuucckk," Danny cried out as Ethan hit her g-spot. Danny threw her head back in ecstasy just as Ethan flipped them over. Now, it was Danny's turn. She kissed Ethan and smiled as she started grinding down into her husband. She rolled her hips, making sure Ethan felt her. Danny looked into his lover's lust-blown eyes. He reached up and caressed her breasts. Danny clenched her walls around Ethan's dick. He felt his balls draw up and knew he was close. Two minutes later, they collapsed on top of each other. With a satisfied look on her face, Danny leaned in and kissed Ethan. Coming down from their sex high, the two cuddled with each other until they fell asleep. That's the way things always were – they would have mind blowing sex, followed by slow, lazy make out sessions; it was something Danny practically lived for.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**END FLASHBACK**

Snapping out of her trance, Danny shook her head. They'd had sex tons of times and Danny had never gotten pregnant, so why now? By then, she knew what he had to do. She picked up the phone and called Ethan. The phone rang five times and went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, it's Ethan. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you."

Danny waited for the beep. (*beep) "Hey bae, I hope everything's well with you. "I don't know how to say this, but…I think I'm pregnant. Please call me when you get this message, we have gotta talk. Love you, bye."

Danny hung up the phone and stared at the wall. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. She immediately calmed herself and dried her eyes. _'Stupid hormones,' _she thought. _'I should probably learn to control that.' _Danny flipped back the covers and went to sleep.

It had been three days since Danny called Ethan, there hadn't so much been a hey, how ya' doing, nothing. It was the fourth of March and she hadn't even seen any letters in the mail. She tried to think logically but it was no use; her overactive imagination was obviously getting the best of her. _'Why hadn't she heard from Ethan?'_ One by one, the days came and went. By Saturday, Danny was an emotional wreck. She'd called Lydia earlier asking her to come over. When she called, Lydia was getting her hair done and said she'd be over as soon as possible. _'Jesus, that woman practically lives at the salon,'_ she thought. Around one o'clock, Lydia pulled in the driveway. She knocked at the door and let herself in to find Danny sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Danny, honey, tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep breath and looked into Lydia's eyes. "I haven't heard from Ethan in over three days. I'm trying to stay positive, but my imagination's getting the best of me."

Lydia took Danny's hands, holding them in her own. "Danny, you can't let this get to you. Ethan is a fighter, he loves you and he'd do anything for you." "Honey, no one ever said having a husband in the military would be easy."

"I know, I know; I just wish he was here you know."

Lydia threw out her arms and pulled Danny close. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes when there was a knock at the door. Danny started to get up when Lydia coaxed her back down. "I'll get it," she said.

Beyond frustrated, Danny went into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. When Lydia opened the door, her mouth fell to the floor.

"Lydia, who is it?" There was no answer. "Lydia?"

Just then, Lydia poked her head around the door.

"Did you not hear me calling you? Who was that at the door?"

"Danny, I have a surprise for you; stay right there."

Danny let out an exhausted sigh; she really wasn't in the mood for games. Lydia walked around the corner. When she came back, she led Ethan by the hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"Danny," Ethan sighed as he ran over and picked up the human, spinning her around. "I got your message; I've missed you so much."

They stood there for the longest time holding each other close. Danny managed to look up through tear-filled eyes and mouth the words "thank you" to Lydia. She saw that as her cue to leave and smiled before walking out. They stood holding each other for what seemed like hours. Danny finally pulled away, staring in disbelief at the sight in front of her.

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" "I thought it would be months before you –"

"Once I got your message, I told my boss and they sent me home." "I would've been on sooner, but it seemed like every flight home was booked. I even slept over at the airport."

"Do you know how worried I was? You had me worried sick, literally." "All of a sudden, the letters stopped coming, you hadn't called me back…I thought something bad had happened."

Ethan cupped Danny's face in both hands. "Baby, I could never do that to you. I love you."

With that, he wiped the tears from Danny's cheek and kissed his wife. "I don't know about you, but I don't think the army's for me; too many rules and regulations." "I doubt I'll be going back."

Danny looked into her husband's eyes. "You know, that's probably the smartest thing you've said since you got here." She laughed as Ethan picked her up and took her upstairs. He carefully placed her on the bed and sat down beside her. Danny looked at her husband.

"Ethan, I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Are you sure?"

"Ethan, yes, yes I'm sure. I went to the doctor because I thought I had the flu and Melissa ran a blood test, and well, here I am." "I'm not even in the second trimester yet, and I already want this baby out."

"C'mon bae, you don't mean that."

"Yes. ." "Ever since I found out, I can't stop eating, I'm gaining weight, and I constantly have to pee!" "You try carrying this baby and see how it feels!"

Ethan looked down at his hands and saw they were trembling. Danny reached over and held them in her own.

"Ugh, Ethan I'm sorry, I'm just...frustrated is all."

"Why are you frustrated?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I hadn't heard from you in days, I recently found out I'm pregnant, and how in the hell are we gonna raise a baby?"

Ethan saw Danny's eyes glisten; he reached over and pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

"Danny, you're stressed out, and right now it's not doing me, you, or the baby any good. You need to relax." "Here…"

Ethan got up and went into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it get warm. He poured a liquid substance into the water and watched as bubbles formed, filling the tub. He cut off the faucet and motioned for Danny to get up. Reluctantly, Danny went into the bathroom. Ethan stood behind her and watched as her robe fell to the floor. He helped his wife into the tub, making sure she was comfortable. A couple minutes later, Ethan rid himself of his clothes and got in behind Danny. He'd missed his human so much, and now, he was gonna make up for it. He had plenty to live for; he had the most amazing wife in the world, and in due time, he was gonna be a father.

"You okay," Ethan asked.

"Yeah, just trying to get situated." Danny let her head rest on Ethan's chest; she listened as his heart beat in tune with her own.

"Better," Ethan asked.

"Yeah." Danny let out a sigh. "I'm glad you're home Eth, I've missed you."

Ethan smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Once they were finished, Ethan helped Danny out of the tub and dried her off. He dressed her in one of his shirts and picked her up bridal style; placing her in bed. Ethan later joined her, snuggling up behind her. He watched over Danny as she slept and put an arm around her stomach. _'How could something so simple be so perfect?' _he wondered. He smiled at the thought and pulled the covers up, eventually coasting into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The next morning, the rays from the sun woke Ethan from a deep slumber. He rolled over expecting to see Danny, but she was nowhere in sight. Ethan barreled out of bed and did a full sweep of the house. He ran downstairs and nearly crashed into Danny.

"Ethan Mahealani! What is wrong with you?"

He was in for it now. Danny rarely got angry, but when she did, all hell broke loose.

"I woke up and saw you weren't in bed and I got worried."

Danny put her hands on her hips. "Ethan, I'm pregnant, not invalid." "The last thing I need is for you to be breathing down my neck every five seconds. Now baby I love you, but something's gotta give."

Ethan had to admit; so what if he was taking Danny's pregnancy a little too far, he couldn't help it, he was a wolf. It was his instinct to protect his mate. "Aww, Danny I'm sorry. I'm just worried that something's gonna go wrong or someone's gonna hurt the baby, or you." "I just couldn't live with myself if that happened."

Danny walked up to Ethan and slid her hands around his waist, leaning in to kiss him. She pulled back to look into Ethan's eyes. "Baby, I don't think anyone's gonna even be able to touch me; after all, there's you, Aiden, Lydia, Scott, Kira, Allison; need I say more?"

Ethan chuckled "I guess not."

Danny smiled at the thought of someone trying to break through their barrier. It was probably time to tell everyone the big news.

An hour or so later, the entire pack was sitting in Danny and Ethan's living room, anxious to see what all the fuss was about. Danny already had a feeling the pack knew due to their heightened wolfy senses.

"Well guys, I know you're wondering why you're all here today," Danny said. "Ethan and I have some pretty big news…we're pregnant."

The room was filled with chatter as everyone started talking.

"Congrats baby brother, I didn't know you had it in ya," Aiden joked. Ethan's eyes flashed icy blue, warning his brother. "Don't even think about it Aiden."

"How far long is she," Kira asked.

"She's about three weeks," Lydia chimed in.

"Wait, how do you know? Did you know this whole time and not tell us," Stiles asked.

"Yes, and for your information, Danny asked me not to tell."

The pack went back and forth juggling the news. Eventually, Scott let out a howl, reining them back in.

"Alright, look. We know Danny's about three weeks pregnant. We might not know exactly what it is yet or how this happened, but chances are the baby's gonna be half human and half wolf." "Now if I'm right, Danny's due date should be sometime in November, so until then, we're gonna spend the remainder of that time doing as much as possible." "So here's the deal. Erica, Malia and Stiles, you three start digging, I wanna find out as much as I can about werewolf pregnancies." "All the male wolves get to work on building the essentials. We're gonna need a crib, bassinet, changing table, ect." "And Kira, Lydia, and Allison, start working on the nursery." "In the mean time, Ethan and Danny, you two come with me. We're gonna pay someone a little visit."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Scott kick started his bike to life and motioned for Ethan to follow him. They got on the road, made a couple of turns here and there, and later arrived at their destination. Ethan got out of the car.

"The vet's office? Scott she needs to see a real doctor, not a vet," Ethan explained.

"Deaton's not just a vet; and besides, he can tell us exactly what we're dealing with, Scott said."

The bell above the door chimed signaling someone had come in. Deaton walked to the front and greeted the group.

"Hello Scott, what brings you here today?"

"Danny's pregnant," Ethan answered.

"Pregnant huh? Come on back and I'll see what I can do."

Deaton brought the group into the exam room and had Danny sit on the table. Ethan stood by her side while Scott stood in the corner. Deaton began by asking her a couple of questions and drawing some blood. While he waited, he brought out the ultrasound machine and instructed Danny to lie back. He looked at Scott and Ethan, his forehead in knots.

"Now you guys do know that I can't guarantee this'll work. If I can't find anything, we may just have to play it by ear."

Scott and Ethan nodded their heads in agreement. Deaton took out the gel and squeezed a generous amount onto Danny's stomach.

"Whoo, that's kinda cold," she laughed.

Deaton pressed the wand to Danny stomach and looked at the screen. He moved it up and down the length of her abdomen with no luck. "Hang on a second; it looks like there's something right there." Deaton pointed at the screen and carefully moved the wand in little circles.

"See that," he said pointing at the screen. "There's your baby."

Danny looked at Ethan and smiled. She was gonna have a baby.

"Can you tell how far long she is," Ethan asked.

"About three weeks."

"So Lydia was right."

Deaton cut off the machine and gave Danny a towel to wipe the gel off with.

"So what now," Danny asked.

"I would recommend that you come in for an ultrasound at least twice a month, just so we can ensure there's no complications." "I also want you to take these." Deaton reached in the cabinet and handed Danny some prenatal vitamins. "Just go by the directions on the bottle and you should be fine." "Now I will warn you, being that this baby is half and half, it's more than likely gonna drain of all your energy." He looked at Ethan. "It's highly important that you make sure she eats healthy and stays hydrated; can you do that?" Ethan shook his head. "Good."

"What's the gestation period for werewolf pregnancies," Scott asked.

"9 months, the same as humans; her due date should be sometime around late November, early December."

The boys shook their heads and made their way outside.

"Thanks Deaton," Danny said.

"You're welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

On the way home, Danny and Ethan talked about their future with the baby. They'd accepted the fact that they were expecting, but seeing it in writing confirmed the story even more. They didn't so much care the sex of the baby, just as long as it was healthy. Ethan reached for Danny's hand.

"I can't wait to meet our little one," he said.

"I know, me too. It's crazy, I'm only three weeks and I feel like it's been forever."

Ethan parked the car in the garage as they walked inside the house. Outside, the guys were putting the finishing touches on the bassinet. Danny walked into the kitchen to find Stiles, Erica, and Malia centered around the table with their laptops open.

"Any luck guys," Danny asked.

"Not even a nibble," Erica replied.

"Keep up the search; I'm sure you'll find something."

With that, Danny went upstairs to check on the girls. They had chosen the second room just down the hall from Danny and Ethan's bedroom. Before hand, the room was used as a storage room, until now that is. Danny walked inside; her mouth dropping to the floor. The girls had cleaned every inch of the room and the closet; you could even see the floor! "Oh hey Danny, like what we've done so far," Lydia asked.

"It's amazing!"

The girls had arranged the room with furniture; they placed the changing table against the window and the crib was against the wall next to it. There was even a rocking chair in the corner. Danny walked over to the crib and placed her hands on the mahogany. _'This is beautiful,' _she thought. She thanked the girls and walked downstairs, meeting the guys outside.

"Whadaya think Danny," Derek asked.

"It's perfect," she replied. She was amazed at how helpful everyone was being. Danny slipped her arm around Ethan's waist as they walked back into the house. They sat down in the living room and flipped on the TV; SpongeBob was on. Danny snuggled against Ethan, eventually falling asleep on his arm. Seeing that his wife had had a long day, he scooped her up and walked upstairs. Ethan carefully set Danny on the bed and tucked her in. He thought about what Deaton had said and wondered if this was the baby talking. He finally went back downstairs and checked on the guys outside.

"Hey guys, how much longer before you're done?"

"We just finished the bassinet. Whadaya think," Isaac asked.

"I don't know what to say, it's beautiful; I'm sure Danny will love it," Ethan replied.

"Should we take it upstairs," Boyd asked.

"No, Danny just went to sleep. Just leave it in the living room, I'll take it up later."

The girls came downstairs and met up with the guys. "Thanks everyone for your help, it means the world to us," Ethan exclaimed.

"What did Deaton say," Lydia asked.

"Well, the gestation period is 9 months and Danny's three weeks along." "Deaton did warn us that the pregnancy could leave Danny extremely exhausted and we might not be successful on the first try." "But other than that, the baby looks healthy," said Ethan.

"That's good to hear," said Allison.

"Yeah, I'm just worried this is gonna take a toll on Danny's body," Ethan confessed.

"Ah don't worry Eth. Danny's strong and you know it, she'll come through," said Aiden.

"Thanks bro."

Ethan oversaw the pack as they left the house. He shut the door and took the bassinet upstairs, placing it on his side of the bed. Danny stirred lightly in her sleep eliciting a smile from Ethan. With that, he walked out and shut the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Ethan looked at his watch and saw that it was 5 o'clock; he took the opportunity to get dinner started. He went to the fridge and pulled out the chicken and a bag of broccoli. Reaching under the cabinet, he took out a pot and placed it on the stove, then grabbed another pan and lined it with foil. He added come seasoning to the chicken, put it in the pan and popped it in the stove. Finally, he filled the pot halfway and added the broccoli. Once the food was finished, he spooned some onto both their plates then ran upstairs to wake Danny; she was awake when he entered the room.

"Hi love. How long was I out?"

"I'd say a solid two hours," Ethan told her. He walked over and flipped back the covers before sitting on the bed.

"Come on bae, I made dinner."

"You cooked," Danny said sounding surprised. She stood up and took Ethan's hand as he led her downstairs.

When they were finished, Danny collected the dishes and washed them up. She wiped off the table, wrung out the rag and placed it on the counter. She looked for Ethan in the living room, but didn't see him; _'he must've gone upstairs,' _she thought. Clicking off the lights, Danny went upstairs and walked into the nursery. She smiled at the sight in front of her; they were so grateful for their friends. She entered the bedroom and saw Ethan sitting at the computer.

"Whatcha doing babe?"

Ethan was staring at the computer screen; he looked deep in thought. "I'm just looking up some stuff about pregnancies."

Danny looked at her husband. "Are you really that nervous Eth?"

"Yes, I'm terrified. You heard what Deaton said."

Danny let out a tired sigh. "Of course I heard what he said, and frankly, it's scares me too; but Ethan, you gotta think positive." "It'll really help things run a lot smoother if you did." "Can you do that for me?"

Ethan walked over to Danny and slid his hands around her waist. "Yes, I can definitely do that for you," he said. They smiled and kissed each other, anxious to meet their little bundle of joy.


	12. Chapter 12

* * * **THREE MONTHS LATER *** * *

**CHAPTER 12**

It was June 6th and Danny was four months pregnant. She was amazed at how fast the baby was growing.

"Ugh, Ethan let's go!" Danny called from downstairs. They had an ultrasound in an hour and Ethan always liked to be fashionably late.

"I'm coming bae; two seconds!"

"Hurry up, I'll be in the car," Danny yelled as she walked out the house. It was a warm June evening; the sun was shining and there was a light breeze blowing. Danny started the car and cut on the air conditioner. She looked at her watch and swore under her breath. _'What in the hell could he possibly be doing?' _Just then, Ethan came booking out the house and hopped in the car. Danny gave him a look of disbelief as they backed out the driveway.

They made it to Deaton's with two minutes to spare. The two walked into the office and were seen almost automatically as Deaton took them to the back.

"So Danny, how we feeling today?

"I feel good, I'm not as tired as I used to be and I think I've finally stopped peeing for a while," she chuckled. "But on the other hand, my feet are swollen, my breasts are growing, and my back is killing me." "I've grown a full cup size!"

Deaton nodded, "yes, that's a given with any pregnancy." He pulled out a measuring tape. "Alright, we're just gonna measure the baby's growth here." He placed the tape at the top of Danny's stomach and let it fall to the bottom. "Baby seems to be on schedule as far as growth; let's do an ultrasound." Deaton cut on the machine and squeezed some gel onto Danny's stomach, running the wand over top. Immediately, they heard the baby's heartbeat. "There's the baby's heartbeat; it's nice and strong, just what we like to see," Deaton said.

Ethan smiled and looked at Danny. "When can we tell the sex," Danny asked looking at the machine.

"Well, do you guys wanna know?" "See this right here," Deaton pointed at the screen. "It's a girl."

"A girl?!" Ethan leaned in giving Danny a big smooch, "we're having a girl," he cried.

"Congratulations," Deaton chuckled. "We'll see you back in a month," he said, walking out the room.

After leaving Deaton's, Danny and Ethan decided to head into town. "I guess we can start shopping for girly things now," Ethan said jokingly.

"Yeah," Danny said, "I can't wait!"

They pulled into Wal-Mart and headed straight for the baby aisle. "What's first," Danny asked.

"We should definitely get a car seat; gotta have something to put the baby in," Ethan chuckled. Danny agreed as they looked at the car seats sitting on the shelf. After a while, they settled on a seat made by Graco that was $35.59. Ethan put it in the basket and moved on, stopping at the baby clothes. Danny skimmed through the racks and picked out a couple of outfits. There wasn't any need to buy a whole lot; Danny knew they'd get plenty of clothes and gifts at the baby shower, plus they already had the essentials. Danny walked on; stopping in the food aisle. She picked up a container of Enfamil and read the labels, throwing it in the basket. Ethan came back with a box of diapers, wipes, bottles, and pacifiers and threw them in the basket. Danny looked down at the items.

"Do we have everything, or the important stuff rather," she asked.

"What about toys," Ethan said.

Danny smacked her forehead. "Toys, how could I forget toys?" They walked over and skimmed the aisles and wound up getting some stuffed animals, a mobile, and a few noise-makers; all throwing them in the basket. "I think that'll about do it," Danny said. Together, they walked to the front of the store and got in line. They placed the items on the counter; the total coming up to $179.35. Ethan swiped his card as he and Danny walked out the store. They loaded the car and headed home. Ethan opened the door, he and Danny's hands full. They took the stuff up to the nursery and began setting it up. Danny put a couple of the stuffed animals in the crib and hung the mobile above it while Ethan set up the changing table. Danny and Ethan took a step back to admire their work. Danny rested her head on Ethan's shoulder. "Looks good bae, don't you think?"

"Yes. Over the weekend I think we should concentrate on decorating though."

"I agree, it looks a little bare in here," Danny laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

They clicked off the lights and walked down the hall. Danny went into the bathroom and got ready to take a shower. She turned the water on, removed her clothes and stepped inside. Danny was washing her hair when she felt something move inside her. She ran a hand over her stomach and waited…there it was again. Amazed, Danny hopped out the shower and threw on a t-shirt.

"Ethan! Ethan!" Danny threw open the bathroom door, her hand resting on her belly. "Ethan, the baby moved, I felt her move!"

"What, no way, lemme feel!" Danny walked over to Ethan as he placed a hand on her stomach and waited. "Oh my god, that's crazy!

"You felt it?" "It feels like butterflies."

"Yeah I felt it!"

The two spent the remainder of the night together, amazed at their little miracle. Danny gave Ethan a quick peck on the cheek before reaching over and turning off the lamp. She checked and made sure the clock was set for the right time; 7:15 a.m. was gonna come mighty early tomorrow.

* * * **TWO MONTHS LATER *** * *

It was Friday, September 5th, and Danny had to work today. She reluctantly rolled out of bed and waddled to the bathroom. "Ethan, bae wake up."

"What's wrong?"

Danny put a hand on her back. "Baby, my back is killing me. Can you take me to the car?"

"Sure babe."

Danny gathered her things as Ethan picked her up and took her downstairs. He carefully placed her in the car and shut the door. She thanked and kissed him before driving off; she was really lucky to have a guy like him.

2:30 p.m. rolled around; Danny had a meeting in five minutes. She got up from her desk and walked into the conference room, sitting down at the table. One by one, people started filing in. The meeting lasted about an hour or so and when it was over, Danny got up and walked out. She was nearly at her desk when she lost her balance. One of her co-workers saw her swaying back and forth and managed to catch her just before she fell to the floor. She was immediately rushed to the hospital.

In the mean time, the company called Ethan, letting him know what happened. He barreled out the house and was at the hospital in thirty minutes. When the paramedics brought her in, Ethan saw that Danny was conscious and they'd started her on an IV drip. In the meantime, Ethan had asked Deaton to meet him at the hospital. Ethan was right by Danny's side. "What happened," he asked stroking her hair.

"I remember walking back to my desk and blacking out halfway there." "Luckily one of the girls caught me before I hit the floor."

Deaton came in and ran some tests on Danny.

"What do you think it could be," Ethan asked.

"I have no idea; I'll do a blood test just to be sure."

Ethan thanked him and went back to Danny's side as they waited for the results. Thirty minutes later, Deaton walked in with the results. "Mrs. Mahealani, have you been eating properly?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're iron levels appear to be a tad low. This could've resulted in the fainting spell you had," Deaton said. "It's extremely important you eat foods rich in proteins and antioxidants to aid in the growth of your baby." "I'm gonna start you on iron supplements; this should minimize the blackouts for a while."

"We'll take it," Ethan said, helping Danny off the table. They walked out the hospital and got in the car. Ethan gave Danny a look of frustration and utter concern.

"Danny, why aren't you eating?" Danny didn't answer.

"Danny?"

After a few minutes, she finally came clean. "Ethan, I can barely see my toes anymore, I weigh twice what I normally did, and my boobs have grown two cup sizes." "I just feel so ugly."

He could hear the anguish in her voice as the tears spilled over her cheeks. Ethan pulled her close and stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Danny, you're my wife; I didn't just marry you for your looks," Ethan reassured her. "Besides, it's mostly baby weight you're carrying; you're beautiful in every way." He kissed her and wiped her face then started the car and drove home. _'Danny's really taking it hard,'_ he thought; _'I'll have to cheer her up.' _And that's exactly what Ethan did. As soon as she was asleep, he tip-toed out the room and called up the pack; he was gonna throw Danny a baby shower.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Ethan had informed the pack of his intentions and everyone gladly chipped in. He figured they'd have the shower at the house and asked the pack to be there around 1:30p.m. It was difficult trying to keep secrets from Danny; the woman was so nosy! He did manage to pull it off though. Mid-afternoon Saturday, Danny was in the nursery, sorting through the baby's things when Ethan popped his head in the doorway. "Hey babe, come downstairs, I've got a surprise for you."

"Okay," she said. Danny loved surprises and right now the suspense was killing her. Ethan covered her eyes and led her downstairs. The pack was scattered about in the living room as he guided Danny to the sofa and instructed her to sit down. He uncovered her eyes just as the pack yelled 'surprise!' She looked at the group, then at Ethan. "Bae, you did all this?" Ethan nodded his head. "Aww, how sweet," Danny crooned. "So, should we start opening gifts?"

The day was filled with positive attitudes and bright and shining faces. Danny managed to get two cases of diapers each from Scott and Stiles, a box full of baby clothes from Lydia, and gift cards from the rest of the pack. "Thank you guys so much! Girls, can you help me take this stuff upstairs?"

Everyone grabbed an item and took it to the nursery. Kira stood in the closet as Danny handed her the outfits to be hung up.

"So Danny, how do you feel," Allison asked.

"Well, my back hurts, my feet are swollen, my boobs have grown two cups sizes going on three, and I've gained about thirty pounds." "But other than that, I feel great," she said sarcastically. The girls laughed while they continued to stock the nursery.

Downstairs, Ethan was enjoying a beer with the boys.

"So Ethan, are you ready to be a dad," Boyd asked.

Ethan took a pull on his beer. "I can't wait. I'd always wanted kids and so did Danny."

"But are you 'really' ready for a baby? Girls are tougher than boys," Peter said

"Yes, I'm really ready. Danny and I are financially stable, we have a roof over our heads; what could possibly go wrong?"

"When's she due," Derek asked.

"December 5th."

"We'll all be there rootin' for her," Isaac joked.

"Thanks guys," Ethan said.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Danny's due date was fast approaching; she was 38 weeks pregnant and still had two more to go. The pack had come over to keep her company while Ethan ran into town. Erica was upstairs with her.

"Hey Erica, can we go downstairs," she asked.

Erica helped her out of bed. She rested one hand on her back as she held the other; helping Danny downstairs. Danny rested on the couch in the living room as the pack conjured to the kitchen. They were talking amongst themselves when Danny called for them.

"Can someone make me a peanut-butter-banana sandwich?"

"I got it," Isaac said.

He spread the peanut butter on a slice of bread, cut up a banana and cut the sandwich in half. His nose twitched at the thought of mixing peanut butter and bananas together; it wasn't exactly what he'd have chosen. Isaac walked into the living room and nearly dropped the plate when he saw Danny massaging her breasts; the wet spots growing.

"Here's your sandwich Danny."

"Thanks."

Isaac walked back into the kitchen. "Hey guys, I think we should call Ethan."

"Why," Allison asked.

"Take a look."

The pack peeped into the living room as Isaac dialed Ethan's number; he picked up on the first ring.

"Ethan, its Isaac. I think you should come home, it's Danny."

Ethan was in Wal-Mart. He ran through the register, threw the bags in the car and left the parking lot. Within twenty minutes, he was pulling into the driveway. He ran into the house and saw Danny in the living room. He thanked the pack for watching her and politely asked them to leave. Once everyone was gone, Ethan stood behind the sofa and gently grasped Danny's tits. He rubbed his hands in circles around her full breasts, stopping to pull at her nipples through the shirt. He reached under her shirt, hands ghosting over the warm skin. He pulled at another nipple, the milk trickling down his hand.

Ethan scooped Danny into his arms and took her to the bedroom, gently laying her down on the bed. She removed her shirt while Ethan placed a hand over the bulge of her stomach and kissed the skin there. He moved up and suckled at a leaking peak, savoring each precious drop of milk. He pulled off; lapping any stray droplets he might have missed. Ethan reached for her underwear, kissing the skin as it was revealed to him. He moved slow, running his tongue over her clit and labia.

Ethan sucked at her clit, flicking it with his tongue. He gently pushed a finger into her damp passage, watching as she arched her back at the feeling. Danny's body went rigid as she came, a loud moan escaping her lips. Ethan looked up between trembling legs, a devious smile on his face. Danny positioned herself on her arms and leaned in to kiss her husband. They had both missed this so much. Once they were done, Ethan dressed Danny in one of his shirts and pulled her under the covers, spooning her body. He placed a hand on her large belly and rubbed her to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Two weeks later, Danny had reached a full term pregnancy. It seemed like no matter what she did, the baby didn't budge; she was as big as a house! The pack would do small activities with her to try and get the baby moving, but nothing happened. The days came and went. It was now December 7th, two days after her due date and she wanted this baby out. Ethan had the pack stay over at their house, just in case they were needed. He'd called Deaton, asking for his expertise. If Danny didn't go into labor within the next day, they would induce her to speed up the process. Before they went to bed, he packed an overnight bag just in case and climbed into bed.

* * * **TWO HOURS LATER…** * * *

It was two in the morning. Ethan was awakened by Danny as she got out of bed to go to the bathroom.

"Baby, you okay," he asked clicking on the lights.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just... oh!" Danny looked down at the puddle of water in the floor. "Ethan, I think my water just broke."

Ethan rolled out of bed. "You're sure?"

A contraction came causing Danny to double over; she let out a wail of pain. Ethan didn't hold her any argument as he pulled on his clothes. He picked up the overnight bag and set it by the door, meanwhile, yelling downstairs for the pack to get up. All at once, they came running upstairs. "Danny's going into labor," he said. "Lydia, I want you in the back with us, and Scott, you drive." "Everyone else, we'll call you as soon as we know something."

Lydia was by Danny's side every step of the way.

"Scott, here take this bag and start the Range; we'll be down in a minute," Ethan said.

Lydia held Danny's hand as they made their way to the car. She doubled over in pain as she felt another contraction; her scream permeated the whole house.

"Ethan!" Lydia yelled. "Get your wolf ass down here NOW!

He did a final take of the room and raced downstairs. They all piled into the Range and headed to Deaton's.

"Ethan, how far apart are the contractions," Lydia asked.

"They're about ten minutes," Danny huffed out.

"Ah c'mon Scott, how much farther," Ethan asked.

"I can't go anywhere, there's a wreck up ahead!"

"Just breathe sweetheart," Ethan instructed. "You're doing great, just hang in there, baby." Ethan's veins turned black as he held Danny's hand. Her pain subsided, but only briefly. Meanwhile, the traffic hadn't budged. Lydia looked at Ethan.

"Ethan, this baby's not gonna wait, the contractions are too close and the hospital is out of the question."

"But Lydia, what do you know about childbirth; you're not a doctor," Ethan said.

"I know more than you think. Scott, call Deaton."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

"Now, I'm gonna need to check her cervix to see how far she is." "Danny, I'm just gonna measure, that's all."

"How dilated is she," Ethan asked.

"She's about eight and a half, nine centimeters."

"It hurts," Danny cried.

Ethan kissed her hand. "I know, just hang in there baby."

Deaton came over the phone. "Deaton, we're stuck in traffic, the hospital's forty minutes away and Danny's in labor," Lydia yelled.

"Okay, Lydia, you're gonna have to deliver this baby. Now, I want you to –"

"Deaton, Deaton," Scott yelled. "We lost him guys."

"Move out of the way, grandma!"

"Hang in there baby."

"Lydia, I was supposed to have a C-section. I didn't want to be cut, but I want you to cut me," Danny said.

"What? No, no, no, baby."

Danny gave Ethan a look that said 'if you value your life, do _not_ fuck with me right now.'

"Was I talking to you?"

"No."

"Okay then."

Lydia laughed out loud. "No one's gonna cut you, sweetie; everything's gonna be fine." Alright Danny, on this next contraction, I want you to push, okay?" "Alright, here it comes; push!"

"Push, baby, push!"

"How's she doing," Scott asked.

Lydia looked down. "I can see the head!"

"Oh God, it's the head," Scott said.

"Okay, here comes another one. Ready, push!"

"Baby, I love you; I am so in love with you," Ethan crooned.

"Fuck you," Danny yelled.

Suddenly, everyone grew silent as the baby's cries filled the car.

Lydia held the baby in her hands; wrapping it in a blanket. "It's a girl," she cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

It was 5:50 a.m. when Scott finally managed to get them to the hospital. He pulled under the breezeway when a nurse opened the door and poked her head in.

"How you doing, mom; are you okay?"

Everything after that was a blur. Danny and Ethan were in the room with their daughter.

"God, she's beautiful," Ethan sighed.

"Thank you."

He leaned in to kiss his wife. "I love you."

"Love you too." "We still haven't picked out a name for her," Danny said brushing the baby's hair to one side.

Ethan thought about it for a moment. "I like names that start with 'C'."

"How about Caileigh? Caileigh Raye."

"It's perfect," Ethan said. He kissed Danny and their daughter on the forehead when there was a knock at the door.

"Hi," Lydia said, poking her head in, followed by Scott, Kira, Allison and the rest of the pack. Danny looked at Ethan as the whole pack crowded in the room. They looked at Lydia. "What? I used my spare time to let everyone know," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"What's her name," Kira asked.

"Caileigh Raye," Danny said.

"Can I hold her?"

Danny reluctantly gave her daughter to Kira. The pack gathered round for a closer look.

"Eth, she looks just like you," Aiden commented. "I always knew we had those good genes!"

Ethan shook his head as Dr. McCall came in. "Mom, how we feeling?"

"Exhausted," Danny sighed.

"That's completely normal; you should be up to par in a couple of days; but just to make sure, we're gonna keep you overnight."

"Okay," Ethan said.

"Hey doc, do you mind taking our picture," Aiden asked.

"Sure. All right, 1, 2, 3; big smiles!"

Everything was perfect.


End file.
